


Selling Your Soul for Pleasure and Profit

by Jarl_Draven



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarl_Draven/pseuds/Jarl_Draven
Summary: Reincarnated with the Gamer power, yes please. A super powerful being gifting me with magic, what could go wrong. And I'm in a Titty Anime, well, this is certainly an improvement. Warlock! Gamer fic
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Selling Your Soul for Pleasure and Profit

**Disclaimer: If you recognise it, it ain't mine.**

**Please read the AN at the end, important shit in it.**

* * *

I groan as the light hits me, a blinding void around me. Am I dreaming, I hope I'm dreaming.

**No, you have been chosen to act as the next most of the Game System.**

I jump as the feminine voice echoes across the void. Does that mean I died then, that is how it usually went in fanfiction.

**Indeed you did. Now onto the character creation.**

**Skill Gained:**

**[Gamers Mind] (Passive)**

**Allows the user to think logically and calmly**

**Allows a peaceful state of mind**

**Grants Immunity to Psychological status effects**

**Skill Gained:**

**[Gamers Body] (Passive)**

**Grants the user the body of a video game character**

**Skill Gained:**

**[Observe] (Active)**

**Provides Information on a target when used**

I wince as the skills force themselves into my brain, as a new pop-up appears.

**Choose Race:**

**[Human], [Random]**

Hmm, humans are usually shit, in fact they are always shit in the majority of settings, so I'm going to go with a random race, there are very few races worse than human.

**Race Chosen:**

**[Gūru]**

**You are a Gūru, the ultimate predator for humanoid creatures.**

**Trait Gained:**

**[Cannibalistic]**

**You must eat the flesh of humanoid creatures to survive, while you can eat regular food it tastes bland and provides no nutrients to you.**

**Trait Gained:**

**[Toughened Skin]**

**Your skin is unbreakable by mortal weapons.**

**Damage Immunity: Piercing from Mundane weapons Added**

**Damage Immunity: Slashing from Mundane weapons added**

**SkillGained:**

**[BlindSight]**

**Range: 20ft**

**Your senses have been enhanced to a degree that you no longer need your eyes to see.**

**Skill Gained:**

**[Kagune - Rinkaku] - Active**

**The predatory organ of a Gūru, activated at will and created by RC cells, is the Gūru's main method of attacking. Requires the regular consumption of humanoid or Gūru flesh to activate.**

**Deals [150] Piercing/Slashing Damage per strike.**

That is excellent, a Ghoul, or I suppose a Gūru, is a perfect race, looks like a human, but is far more powerful, or I hope so at least.

**Choose a Class:**

**[Fighter] [Mage] [Rogue]**

I immediately choose the mage option, fighters are usually little more than pawns to a more intelligent person, and rogues are mostly outcasts due to their skills being based around thievery and assassination.

**Choose a Specialisation:**

**[Wizard] [Cleric] [Druid] [Warlock]**

Clerics and Druids are a no go, as interesting as it could be I would rather not mess with those classes until I'm more powerful. So a Wizard or Warlock.

After a moment's deliberation I choose Warlock. Most spellcasters are Wizards, a Warlock would make me stand out far more.

**Choose a Patron:**

I sigh at the long list of names, this might take a while.

_**Or I could help you, little mortal.** _

I look up as the new voice appears, "Who are you!" I shout out, please don't be someone going to kill me before I get a chance to become a Gamer.

_**I have gone by many names and titles over the years, but to most I am Arhain, Primordial Being of Fire. And I am willing to allow you to become my Warlock.** _

"That's a nice offer, but why me, I'm not that special." I say, wanting to hide my potential. Most Patrons gain the soul of the Warlock, and I don't intend on dying ever again.

_**You seek to hide your power, but how would you when you are one of us, Gamer. Accept and you can soon stand with the gods themselves.** _

Well shit, so not only is the guy some mega powerful being, he's a Gamer on top of that. Guess I'm going to try and negotiate here, I don't want my soul ripped out when he gets bored.

"If you know what I am, then you should know I have the power to never die, why would you waste time with someone when you won't ever see a return on your investment?"

_**If I wanted more power I would go out and devour the souls of a few gods, no what I want to see is someone worthy enough to stand with Me, for a new being to join my ranks. Very few have been able to do so, but I see promise in you.** _

And isn't that scary, he is willing to give away power just to gain a new follower. But he does seem sincere. "Very Well, I accept."

**Class Gained:**

**[Warlock] (Pact of the Phoenix) - Lvl 0 [0%]**

**Gain 1 INT, 3 WIS and 3 CHA per level**

**Class Locked to Warlock**

Wait what, why is my class locked, what the fuck is going on.

**It appears by having a Gamer create a Warlock out of another, it has locked your class, I shall see about fixing this issue at once.**

Well isn't that fabulous, I suppose it isn't too bad, having a stupidly overpowered being invested in my growth is hopefully a good thing.

**You may also take a random flaw or debuff in exchange for a perk.**

I shrug before accepting, might as well try my luck.

**Debuff Gained:**

**[Work Harder, Work Smarter]**

**All Stats start at 7 instead of 10**

**Perk Gained:**

**[Magical Prodigy]**

**You have an instinctual knowledge of your magic, and how to best wield it.**

**All spell effects are doubled at no additional cost to MP.**

**You can no longer be affected or harmed by your own magic.**

That was useful, debuff is a pain, but all it involves is training more, so I would say it is worth it. Do I want another one, well yes, yes I do.

**Flaw Gained:**

**[Superiority Complex]**

**You 'know' you are greater than the majority of beings out there, and thus will ensure that everyone knows this, from the corpses of your enemies to your greatest allies**

**Perk Gained:**

**[Lucky Looter]**

**Enemies have a higher chance of dropping loot more often, and of a higher quality.**

I mean, meh, perks okay I guess, flaw is just the truth except I'm now compelled to remind everyone constantly or monologue I guess. Well, can I see my stat sheet?

**Reo Taika**

**Lvl – 0**

**Class – Warlock – LVL0 [0%]**

**Race – Gūru**

**Rank – Mortal**

**HP – 350 [105HP/ 30 Seconds]**

**MP – 175 [105MP/30 Seconds]**

**SP – 350 [105SP/30 Seconds]**

**STR – 7**

**END – 7**

**DEX – 7**

**INT – 7**

**WIS – 7**

**CHA – 7**

**LCK – 7**

Well my stats are shit, but I knew to expect that, I'm just starting after all. Okay, send me to my world please.

**Very Well.**

The void fades around me as I black out.

* * *

The sound of an alarm clock wakes me up. I'm in a stereotypical male bedroom, plain walls, large bed, a desk piled up with some stuff and other random furniture.

I stretch, before a blinding pain hits me, memories of my 'past' forcing themselves into my brain. Okay, so I am apparently a loner, recently orphaned but emancipated somehow, moved house according to my 'parents' will and am now living in… Kuoh and enrolled in the academy for my third year.

I'm in a titty anime aren't I, oh well, at least this one has overpowered gear I can get to level the playing field considering there are what, 14 Longinus class Sacred Gears, plus a handy Sacred Gear extractor just waiting to be used at the church, just need to clear out the pests.

Actually when does canon start, that would be useful information to know?

**The school year begins tomorrow, and canon begins two months after that.**

Hmm, two months to power level, this is going to be slightly easier than I thought to deal with the Fallen. Looking around I notice a thick book, bound in red leather with a blue flame in the shape of a bird of prey attached to the front.

Picking it up I open it to the first page, the word 'Tome of the Phoenix' written in a calligraphic script. Oh, fuck yes I have magic, I quickly use [Observe] on it to see what else I can find out about it.

**[Tome of the Phoenix]**

**Legendary Artifact**

**The Grimoire bestowed upon you as a result of your pact with a higher power. You can learn spells by reading though it and new ones will reveal themselves when you reach a high enough level.**

**You can add spells usually unavailable to you through merging a spell scroll or manuscript of the spell with the Grimoire.**

Turning the page I see what I assume are arcane diagrams but that doesn't interest me as much as the pop up.

**Spell Learned:**

**[Eldritch Blast]**

**Cost 100 MP to cast**

**Deals [300] Force Damage Per hit**

**A shot of concentrated force.**

I grin, this is real, I have fucking magic, and I'm so glad I got that perk that double my spell effects, 300 damage this early on is insane, or so I hope anyway. I quickly begin to flick through the rest of the book to learn more spells.

**Spell Learned:**

**[Beam]**

**Costs 100 MP to cast**

**Deals [200] Radiant Damage per hit.**

**A shot of concentrated light magic.**

**Spell Learned:**

**[Sparks]**

**Costs 10 MP per second**

**Deals [20] Lightning Damage/ Mana Damage per second**

**A ray of low intensity lightning.**

**Spell Learned:**

**[Flames]**

**Cost 10 MP per second.**

**Deals [20] Fire Damage per second**

**A ray of low powered fire**

**[Message]**

**Costs 250 MP to cast**

**You can send a short message to any person of your choice providing you know their name.**

[Eldritch Blast] is most definitely my main attack, being stronger than the others, and having a light damage spell is incredibly useful for if I antagonise devils by mistake. Can't use the [Message] spell yet, my MP pool is too low, but it definitely seems useful.

Thinking over my goals I immediately realise my first one, kill Issei, I can't have him fucking shit up for me.

**Quest Gained:**

**[Usurp The Harem King]**

**Objective: Kill Issei**

**Bonus Objective 1: Kill the rest of the Perverted Trio**

**Bonus Objective 2: Kill Saji**

**Reward: Boosted Gear**

**Bonus Rewards: ?, ?**

Well, isn't that something, Boosted Gear and all I need to do is kill some poor fools. The perverts would likely die quickly as they pissed me off in the anime, and Saji, I think he was the one with the lizard looking gear that Sona got. Yeah that little bitch deserves death as well, he annoyed me with his constant pining over Sona.

The book vanishes in an azure flame, as I feel the knowledge of how to summon it again. Grinning I quickly dress and head out, I have some idiots to kill.

I wandered the streets of Kuoh for a while, eventually coming to the park area where Raynare killed Issei, and across beside the fountain was the Trio, perfect I don't even need to hunt them down individually.

I take a seat on a bench nearby, keeping the Trio in my peripheral as I scroll through my generic smartphone, a pear on the back of it where an apple would normally be.

As the group begin the leave I follow, staying a few yards back so I'm not noticed, not that the fools would as they were loudly discussing what was the best part of a woman's body. I hold back a snort as they turn into an alleyway, this is too easy.

As I turn the corner I see the three looking at me, facing me with sloppy fighting stances, I suppose they must have noticed me at some point. A smirk crosses my face, this is going to be so much fun. I just [Observe] the three of them to get an idea of what I'm dealing with.

**Issei Hyoudou**

**Red Dragon Emperor**

**Level 1**

**HP: 80**

**MP: 60**

**Thoughts About You: Jealousy, Confusion, Anger**

The other two had the same health and mana pools, and were the same level. It's a shame, if they were more of a challenge or more powerful I might have actually been amused by this fight.

"What do you want from us pretty boy," the Boosted Gear wielded spits out at me, causing my smirk to grow even wider.

"What I want is for you pathetic sacks of meat to die," I tell them. The other two give out some kind of anime war cry and try and rush at me.

An errant thought hits me as I plan my next move, I suppose I should honour the greats. My right thumb wraps around the index finger on the same hand, and pulls back, causing the joint to let out an echoing crack. My kagune shoots out from the small of my back, a pair of the tentacles stabbing through the perverts.

As their lifeless bodies slump down I slowly walk towards Issei, the four kagune tentacles swaying behind me, dripping with the blood of his friends.

"Boo," I whisper and his resolve breaks, the useless boy turning around and sprinting deeper into the alley.

I hold up my palm, pointing towards him, and cast my first spell. "[Eldritch Blast]," I intone, as a barely visible ripple of force shoots forward, slamming into the running boys back, and tearing through him leaving a massive gaping hole where his stomach should be.

Stalking over to the dying boy, I lean over him, "You could have been great you know, more powerful than practically every being in the world and with a Harem fit for a king. But in this world the weak bow before the strong, and you are far too much of a risk to be left alive." I hear a wheezing breathe as he finally kicks the bucket.

**Level Up x2**

**Objective Complete**

**Bonus Objective 1 Complete**

Oh that's handy, two level ups from these worthless grunts. And I think I now have some food to keep me going.

I open an inventory window, and use my Kagune to lift the corpses in, storing them for later consumption. I let the RC cells dissipate, and the predatory organ fades away.

A glint of light catches my eye, as I see a wooden stick on the ground where Issei's corpse lay. I pick it up and turn it over, on both sides of the flat popsicle stick was the word 'Gatcha' written in thick black letters. What is this.

**[Gatcha Token]**

**Mythical Item**

**A token that drops from Boss Creatures, when snapped provides a random skill or item.**

Interesting, I suppose Issei was considered a 'Boss' only due to Boosted Gear, there would be no reason otherwise. I shrug before snapping the sticks

**Item Added:**

**[Spell Scroll of Enshackle]**

**Costs 750 MP to cast**

**Binds a target with chains made of magical energy. These chains can be destroyed or broken out of if enough force is applied.**

I smile as I see my reward, a fairly basic spell but one I can use to great effect, when I have the MP to cast is of course. My current total after the level up is 180, so I still have quite the way to go before I have the skill to use this spell.

Actually, how do I gain experience besides murdering hapless humans.

**Through the completion of quests, and through the dungeons scattered throughout the world. Their entrances are marked on the minimap.**

Wait, I have a minimap? As I think that my phone buzzes. I pull it out and check the new message.

_**You do now, I took the liberty of downloading a few apps linked to your Game System. I find it easier to use this way. - A** _

Thank you? I look at the new apps, ones to access my stat sheet and inventory, a bestiary to see the creatures I've encountered and the minimap. I quickly open the minimap. A map of the city appears, my location marked with a small arrow. Zooming in I note the marking of what appears to be a portcullis. The dungeon I'm guessing.

It was based at the cemetery so if it follows the theme of the place I'm guessing it's undead focused. Which is good because Undead are generally weak to fire and blunt force damage. Both of which I have easy access to.

I also see a blue marker at a house, I hit it and it tells me it's an Objective Marker. At least I have an easy time hunting down Saji now.

I begin to make my way to the marker, the little arrow icon moving with me through the streets. I ignore the setting sun, mainly because darkness will be a boon in helping to hide me.

I made it to the street that the house was on by night, the street empty. Quickly walking over to the house I climb over the fence to get round the back to avoid being seen lurking on the property.

Closing my eyes I focus on my enhanced senses, two people downstairs in what I'm guessing is the living room, and one upstairs. I hope that's my target.

My kagune forms, and I use the tentacles to climb up to the window of the room the lone person is in. Through the crack of the curtains I see a mess of blond hair of a young figure. Yep, that's the idiot that has to die. I [Observe] him to see how he compares to Issei.

**Saji Genshirou**

**Absorption Line User**

**Lvl: 1**

**HP: 100**

**MP: 100**

**Thoughts About You: None.**

Just as pathetic as the other. I suppose they didn't have a reason to become stronger but honestly is ridiculous how weak these humans actually are.

I use my kagune to climb atop the roof, leaning above the window, and tap it with a single tentacle. Looking over the edge I see the window open, and a blonde head looks out over the garden, clearly trying to find the cause of the noise.

A single [Eldritch Blast] to the back of the head results in a crack, as his next snaps under the pressure. I use the closest tentacle to pull the limp corpse out the window and drop it down, before quickly making my way across the rooftops away from the house.

**Quest Complete:**

**[Usurp The Harem King]**

**Rewards: Boosted Gear**

**Bonus Rewards: 1 Gatcha Token, Absorption Line Gear Gem**

**Skill Gained:**

**[Sacred Gear: Boosted Gear]**

**A Sacred Gear powered by Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor. Provides a 2 times boost every 10 seconds. Total number of boosts the User can handle is equivalent to their END stat.**

**Boosted power can be applied to spells, stats or given to others.**

Oh, yes, I think I'm in love. My END is 7 right now so if I boost my [Eldritch Blast], and if I'm doing the maths correctly of course, I'm dealing somewhere in the region of 38,400 damage in a single shot. Sure it might take over a minute to fully charge, but I see this as an absolute success. Now to see what I get from the token.

**Item Added:**

**[Kai Chisaki's Mask]**

**The plague doctor style mask worn by the villain Kai Chisaki in the Manga/Anime My Hero Academia.**

I mean, it isn't the best reward in the world, but it does look good, and don't Gūru typically wear masks when hunting? I smile softly as I place it in my inventory. Might as well use it even if it's only an intimidation piece.

Dropping down to the streets I note it's only just after 9pm, and I'm not that far away from the dungeon entrance. I suppose I might as well begin grinding because the protagonist always gets dragged into trouble, and what is a Gamer but the protagonist.

I walk through the sleepy streets, as I hear the sound of sirens in the direction I came from. I suppose the corpse must have been found. I smirk, at least his death will be simply blamed on him falling out a window and snapping his neck, so I can't be traced back to it.

Turning the corner I see the large cemetery across the street, and a large mausoleum, which I'm guessing is the entrance to the dungeon.

Walking over to it, through the rows of dark tombstones, I see a new pop up occur.

**Enter Dungeon:**

**[The Catacomb of Demise]**

**Y/N**

Ooh how melodramatic, I love it. I enter the dungeon and prepare [Flames] in my left hand, [Eldritch Blast] in my right.

* * *

The first area was a large corridor, ending in a massive, ornate oak door, carved stone bricks lining the walls, and light being provided by torches that burn with an unnatural viridescent flame. Along the floor rolls a thick white mist, that clings to my legs, giving off a strange aura, prompting me to [Observe] it.

**[Necromantic Mist]**

**A mist created by a highly skilled necromancer, all undead that are in contact with it gain an increase to their passive HP Regen.**

Of course the dungeon has a bonus to passively heal its creatures, why wouldn't it. A clacking sound draws my attention down an alcove, looking down it I see a large tomb in the center, with recesses lining the walls further. From those recesses several skeletons are emerging from their eternal slumber. The boney undead were clad in rotting leather armour that was hanging off them, clutching swords and axes more rust than metal in their hands, hah, their weapons won't even be able to cut me, this will be a breeze.

I count the number of alcove areas along the corridor. Six on each side, three skeletons per alcove, thirty-six skeletons total to slay. I [Observe] the closest undead.

**Skeleton**

**Lvl 1**

**HP: 150**

**MP: 000**

**A lesser undead created from the skeletal remains of a humanoid being, permanently forced to serve the necromancer that animated them.**

Hmm, how simple. Dispelling the [Flames] magic as I feel it wouldn't be too useful in this instance, I cast an [Eldritch Blast] at the closest Skeleton. The spell impacts, hitting its ribs and sending its bones flying across the place.

I turn away from the scattered bones to deal with the rest of the undead slowly shambling towards me before a rattling sound draws my attention. I turn back and see the bones of the Skeleton I thought I had killed slowly bringing themselves together.

Sighing I begin to fire [Eldritch Blast] at the oncoming group as fast as my Mana Regen allows, preventing them from getting too close as I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to deal with this new problem.

Thinking quickly, I almost facepalm, the main rule of dealing with zombies is to aim for the head, why not try the same for Skeletons. I fire at one of the boney undead, the spell causing its skull to shoot off.

The detached skull bounces off the nearest wall with a crack and the ethereal green glow in the eyes sockets fades causing the rest of the still upright undead to fall to the ground in a clatter of bone.

"Well then, who's next?" I ask the oncoming undead, receiving only a strange chattering laugh like sound from the group. A small chuckle emerges from my lips as I smile, it's fun when weaklings think they have a chance to win.

It takes a few minutes to clear out the skeletal horde, mainly due to me having to wait for my mana to regenerate, but it was not much of a challenge, mostly standing still while they failed to harm me with their useless weapons.

I head to the door, but my attempt to push it open was met with a new pop-up.

**You cannot exit a room until all enemies have been cleared out.**

Hearing the grinding sound of a heavy stone object, I look into the nearest alcove, only to see the tomb opening, a living corpse emerging from its depth.

**Zombie**

**Lvl 1**

**HP: 175**

**MP: 000**

**A lesser undead created from the corpse of a humanoid being, permanently forced to serve the necromancer that animated them.**

Hmm, well this is no true problem, firing off an [Eldritch Blast] to its head causes it to explode like a ripe melon, the rotten brain matter flying across the area.

Stepping back, I see eleven more of the walking dead and I grimace as the scent of rancid rotten meat hits me, just my luck to have enhanced senses and the first dungeon is undead.

I fire at the slow shambling zombies, bones, brain matter and blood splattering across the room as the sheer force of [Eldritch Blast] tears them apart, piece by bloody piece.

As the last one falls I give a sigh of relief, they weren't too much of a threat, but the constant use of magic is surprisingly tiring. Looking about the room I see the corpses vanishing into black fog, and the white necromancy mist thing fading away.

As more of the floor gets revealed I see coins scattered along the ground, as well as two crystals. So loot is dropped, I suppose I knew that with my perk, but I wondered how it would work.

I quickly pick up all the scattered treasure and use [Observe] on them, to better see what I'm working with.

**[Copper Coin]**

**Rarity: Common**

**A generic copper coin used in a variety of fantasy worlds. Worth 62.31 Yen.**

**[Silver Coin]**

**Rarity: Uncommon**

**A generic silver coin used in a variety of fantasy worlds. Worth 623.11 Yen**

**[Stat Crystal - END]**

**A consumable that increases the users END stat by 5**

**[Stat Crystal - INT]**

**A consumable that increases the users INT stat by 5**

I immediately use the two stat crystals, feeling slightly more powerful as I do so, and count the coins. Six of the copper coins and two of the silver. Stuffing the coins into my pocket I press onward, shoving open the great doors.

I walk into a large room, circular in shape, with more massive doors at each of the points of a compass. Pillars of marble decorate the outside, reaching high into an unseeable roof. Several skeletons lie scattered on the ground, beginning to slowly reform with the mist, as well as a trio of zombies, slowly clambering to their feet.

The zombies don't manage to do much, my magic quickly ending them before they get a chance to do much more than stand, and the four skeletons have the same fate. How underwhelming, I had hoped for more, but I suppose this is only the second room.

As I head to the northern door, a screech draws my attention, as a new undead dropped down from above. The being was cadaverous, but tall, well over 7 feet, with long arms ending in hands the size of large dinner plates. Each long finger tipped with a boney claw, a clear fluid dripping from the needle-like tip. It's face was practically a skull, only a thin layer of skin pulled tight over the bone, with a maw filled with jagged, brown and yellow teeth.

**Ghoul**

**Lvl 5**

**HP: 750**

**MP:000**

**A naturally spawning undead, created by an abundance of necromantic energy in an area along with a corpse. The corpse slowly undergoes mutations that create the horrific creature. It hungers for flesh, both living and dead to sustain it, to aid in this it's claws secrete a powerful paralytic venom.**

Oh, this might actually be somewhat difficult. I fire an [Eldritch Blast] only to have the beast dodge it with ease, taking a close swing at myself, okay so it's agile and able to dodge easily, that makes things harder.

It became a game, I would fire my magic at the undead, whilst it was climbing around the pillars and walls, only to have most shots miss, and those that do heal quickly when it gets in contact with the mist. It would occasionally jump down and swipe at me, dashing away before I have a chance to harm it. I scowl, before realising this was an futile endeavour to use my single shot spells.

I summon [Flames] and let it rip, twin flamethrowers erupting from the magic circles on my hands, as I spray fire across the room. The ghoul tried to dodge, and succeeded, climbing up the pillar, but it has severe burns along its torso, and it can't heal while out of the mist.

As it leaps to a new pillar, I fire an [Eldritch Blast] at it, I miss, but I hit the pillar causing the ghoul to fall as it was unprepared for the shrapnel that came from the pillar.

It slams into the ground with a crack, and while it begins to heal a pair of [Eldritch Blasts] finish it off. The mist begins to dissipate as the corpses of the undead turn into the same black fog as before. I notice a pair of the silver coins, and a curious ring on the ground where I killed the ghoul.

**[Ring of the War Mage]**

**Rarity: Uncommon**

**Effect: All Spell damage gains a 2.5x multiplier when worn**

The ring was interesting, a silver band, thinner in the center where various runes were inscribed. The front depicts a small wand or staff behind a stereotypical wizarding hat, with a deep purple amethyst set in the front.

Slipping on the ring, I i head over to the north door once more, as I go to open it I get a new pop-up.

up.

**Recommended Level for this area is 30, are you sure you want to proceed?**

Checking the east door I get the same pop/up but for level 25, and the west door was recommended to be level 15. I decide to take a look in the west door, figuring it can't hurt to see what I'm facing later.

Pushing open the great big door with my left hand, barely more than a foot of space just so I can see in, I peer into the darkness, I feel the pain as an arrow shot from the darkness pierces my hand.

Yanking my hand from the door, I quickly close it shut. The arrow was of a black steel, with a strange green hue, barbed on the ends with great big hooks. A brutal weapon, and fitting seeing as it dealt nearly my full health bar, six hundred damage in a single shot, leaving me with fifty. Whatever attacked me is dangerous, exceedingly so.

Snapping the head off and pocketing it for later, I pull the shaft out of my hand and head for the exit. By the time I left the wound was mostly healed, just an ugly scar left which was quickly fading.

The first rays of dawn were spreading over the horizon as I left the mausoleum, checking the time I saw it was just after 4am. I sigh and head back to my home to get what little rest I can for now.

* * *

I wake up a few hours later, and slide out of bed. I think, before shaking my head, no point in trying to waste meat by butchering a corpse when I don't have the skills or knowledge, I can survive a day or two without it.

I quickly get dressed in the Kuoh uniform, before looking at myself in the mirror. An aristocratic face peered back at me, a pair of deep purple eyes, so dark they almost look black in dim lighting set underneath a mop of black hair. Yes, this will do nicely.

Making sure I had everything, school equipment, Ring, phone, wallet, keys, I then head out, locking the door of my home behind me as I travel to the academy.

Walking over to the school building I notice one of the devils, Sona I think her name was, waiting at the main entrance, a folder in her hand. Upon seeing me she begins to walk over. "Reo Taika ?" She asks.

"Yes, and you are?" I ask, trying to feign ignorance as I observe the Sitri heiress.

**Sona Sitri**

**AKA Souna Shitori**

**Lvl 38**

**HP: 8400**

**SP: 8400**

**MP: 19200**

**Thoughts about you: Interest**

Fuck, can't the devils sense magic and Sacred Gears somehow, well I suppose I might as well face the music when confronted.

"I am Souna Shitori, president of the Student Council, I make it a habit to meet transfers to give them the necessary information they may require." The devil heiress says in a professional manner.

I give her a smile, false though it may be, "Thank you, this is an unexpected aid but welcome nonetheless." I receive a small smile in return as she turns on her heel, clearly expecting me to follow her.

Sona gave me a quick tour of the academy, showing me all the key areas, before ending in front of my class. She reached into the folder she had been carrying and pulled out a few sheets of paper.

"That is your class schedule and a map of the academy, this is your class, welcome to Kuoh." She knocks on the class door and exchanges a few words with the teacher, before walking away.

* * *

**Sona POV**

The new student was interesting, wearing an obviously enchanted ring, possessing far more magic than a regular human would normally have, marking him as a fledgling mage and the wielder of a Sacred Gear, he was prime peerage material. Sona smiles ruefully to herself, it's a shame she has no bishop pieces left, Reo could make a fine pawn, but Rias still has a Bishop piece left, and needs all the help she can get with her upcoming engagement with Riser.

* * *

**Reo POV**

I'm led into the classroom, several empty seats where those I killed earlier would usually sit. I recognise a few of the more well known characters, Kiba, Aika Kiryuu, the two kendo girls whose names I never bothered to remember. The teacher asks me to introduce myself and take an empty seat.

"I am Reo Taika, it's truly a pleasure," I say, my voice taking on a sardonic tone, before sitting in the protagonist seat, second from the back besides the window, mostly tuning out the rest of the class. My INT stat was at 14, not the highest yet, but more than enough to complete the work without paying overly much attention to it.

I begin to idly think over what I'm going to have to deal with, the first major threat would be Raynare and the other fallen at the church, I'm going to need to level before the start of Season 1, I have two months to do so, hopefully I can manage.

**Quest Added:**

**[No Pain, No Gain]**

**Objective: Get to level 50 by the start of Canon**

**Bonus Objective: Get all stats to 25 by the start of Canon**

**Rewards: ?,?**

Hmm, two months to level, that seems simple enough. The stats might be a little harder, but I think I can do it.

Lunch eventually rolls around, and I head out to a vending machine outside the cafeteria. I pull out one of the wallets I gained from the perverted, paying for a can of coffee with the stolen money. I shove it back into my inventory through my pocket to not appear suspicious, noticing Koneko staring at me.

I head back into the class, and begin scrolling through the minimap app. I notice two more dungeon entrances on the map, one at the abandoned church, and one at a warehouse. I'm guessing the one at the church will be angel based, and I have no clue about the warehouse.

As school ends I'm approached by Kiba, the knight smiling at me vapidly. I [Observe] him as he walks over to my desk.

**Yuuto Kiba**

**Knight of Gremory**

**Lvl 32**

**HP: 10650**

**SP: 10650**

**MP: 6900**

**Thoughts about you: Interest, Curiosity**

Well fuck me sideways, why are devils so powerful.

"Reo Taika, I am Yuuto Kiba, I was wondering if you had put any thought into what clubs you would be interested in joining?" The knight asks, a saccharine smile plastered on his face.

I reply, a smile plastered on my face, no point in antagonising them. "No I had not, why are you asking?"

"Well, I am a member of the Occult Research Club, if you are free right now, you are more than welcome to join me and come take a look."

I lean back in my chair and think it over, I suppose it can't hurt, even if I don't become a reincarnated devil, making allies with the sister of a Great Satan couldn't hurt. I stand and brush myself off.

"Why of course, shall we go?" I ask, picking up my bag, and begin to follow Kiba as he walks away, leading me to the ORC clubhouse.

* * *

**Okay so a few things here. This is not replacing Solo, Solo Levelling is my baby and I will see it through to the end.**

**As for why this took so long, my life has been chaotic recently, I have had next to no free time to write, combined with a few events that have made my grasp on my mental and emotional states extremely tenuous, it's really hard for me to write.**

**As for people asking me to do certain world jumps, or to pick certain classes, no, I will choose what I feel is right for the character, not what you lot demand I choose.**

**Reo's Warlock class is loosely based upon Dungeons and Dragons warlock class, as well as a few other things.**

**You can find me on The Dark Wolf Shiro's Discord where you can interact with me, Shiro, Mirlnir, Ageless, and a bunch of other gamer fic authors.**

**discord. gg /UveMUSX**

**I'll update soon hopefully.**


End file.
